


Цветы в твоих лёгких

by Taracsacum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tony Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Когда Тони откашливает первый лепесток, он уже знает, что умрёт.





	Цветы в твоих лёгких

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Got Flowers In Your Lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308812) by [Starksus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksus/pseuds/Starksus). 



Когда Тони откашливает первый лепесток, он уже знает, что умрёт.

— Тони. — Слышит он голос Стива, заходящего на кухню, но не может оторвать глаз от маленького голубого лепестка, изящно опустившегося на пол. — Попкорн взял тебя в заложники?

Тони оборачивается к нему, медленно моргая, ещё не отойдя от шока, струящегося по венам, и чувствует, как горло сводит спазмом при взгляде на горящие озорством голубые глаза Стива.

— Прости, я отвлёкся, — выдавливает он, еле ворочая тяжёлым языком. Он не двигается с места и смотрит, как Стив забирает забытую миску с попкорном.

— Нам лучше поторопиться, пока они не начали смотреть без нас, — говорит ему Стив, совершенно по-мальчишечьи улыбаясь и сверкая белыми зубами, и, развернувшись, уходит в гостиную.

Тони глубоко вдыхает, через силу делает шаг, переступая лепесток, не одаривая его больше взглядом, и идёт за Стивом.

***

Самое грустное, думает Тони, в том, что он любил цветы. Он любил их сладкий запах и яркие цвета, их трагическое значение и красоту. Это дары земли, которыми украшали комнаты в башне и которые вызывали у Пеппер улыбку.

Пеппер больше ему не улыбается. И теперь голубые цветы в его башне источают лишь запах крови, и в этом нет ничего прекрасного, нет ничего прекрасного в том, что он откашливает целые грёбаные растения, нет ничего прекрасного в том, что его любовь безответна, и уж точно нет ничего прекрасного в том, что он не может дышать.

Тони кашляет, и кашляет, и кашляет. Он пытается поймать лепестки, вырывающиеся из его рта, но их слишком много и кажется, будто с каждым приступом кашля их количество увеличивается.

Тони расстроен, его карманы не настолько велики, чтобы спрятать в них все лепестки, и Дубина то и дело быстро прячет их, когда тот целую неделю отказывается покидать мастерскую, боясь, что кто-то узнает.

Раздаётся стук в стеклянную дверь, и Тони тут же узнаёт за ней крепкую фигуру Стива. Он не успевает попросить Джарвиса не впускать его: Стив уже набирает код доступа и входит внутрь.

Тони хочет убежать и спрятаться, но его уже заметили, его друг подходит к нему решительным шагом Капитана Америка, контрастирующим с обеспокоенным взглядом Стива Роджерса. Тони чувствует, как горлу подступают лепестки.

— Тони, — начинает Стив, подойдя к нему, и он делает вид, будто занят лежащим перед ним прибором. — Ты уже неделю сидишь тут в заточении. Может, хватит? Без твоих комментариев фильмы вообще неинтересно смотреть.

Глаза Стива такие голубые, он пахнет чем-то свежим и сладким. Тони начинает тошнить.

— Мы по тебе скучаем, — шепчет Стив, когда между ними повисает тишина. И в этот момент Тони едва не плачет, потому что ему ужасно хочется пойти и обсудить с Клинтом сюжетные дыры, увидеть весёлый взгляд Брюса, когда Наташа будет угрожать им, чтобы они заткнулись, а Стив — пытаться их угомонить, хотя все знают, что он просто пытается не рассмеяться.

Но он уже чувствует вкус цветов на языке и даже не может открыть рот, чтобы хоть как-то оправдаться перед Стивом и чтобы стереть разочарование, застывшее в его глазах.

Время, кажется, тянется, как резина, Стив впивается острым, как иглы, взглядом в Тони и наконец вздыхает, принимая поражение. Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и, когда Тони уже почти расслабляется, останавливается у двери и говорит:

— Я думал, что тебе нравится проводить с нами время. Наверное, я ошибся.

Слова уже давно не ранят его, но моральная боль так же остро ощущается в груди, как и физическая — так же, как и несколько лет назад, когда он очнулся в той пещере. Он хочет крикнуть, что именно те моменты, проведённые с командой, не давали ему развалиться на части, что он жалеет, что так долго сближался со своими друзьями, но как только он открывает рот, из него вырываются цветы.

К счастью, Стив уходит и не видит, как Тони содрогается всем телом, а уголок его рта украшает крохотный лепесток.

***

Тони не удивлён, когда на следующий день Стив с виноватым видом приносит ему чизбургер. Но в этот раз он всё продумал и отключил доступ к мастерской.

Стив пытается пробиться к нему снова и снова. А Тони сидит перед разделяющим их стеклом, зная, что Стив не может его увидеть, и наблюдает за ним, кашляя и пытаясь разорвать каждый лепесток в клочья.

Он видит, как Стив становится всё больше расстроенным и обеспокоенным, как его лицо искажается отчаянием, когда Джарвис снова и снова повторяет, что у него нет доступа к мастерской независимо от времени суток.

Пока в один день он не приходит совсем, но Тони продолжает смотреть на стекло, не в силах сдержать слёзы и лепестки, рвущиеся из груди.

Чёрт возьми, он не может дышать.

***

Наташа единственная, кто узнаёт о его болезни. Несмотря на стыд и удивление, каким, чёрт побери, образом она смогла пробраться к нему, Тони гордится собой, что ему удалось так долго продержать всё в тайне.

Она не спрашивает его, в кого он влюблён, а просто вертит нежный голубой лепесток в руке. Тони думает, что всё донельзя очевидно, и если и есть кто-то, кто может быстро сложить два и два, то это Наташа.

Однако он всё равно чувствует отчаянное желание всё отрицать, защитить себя, сказать, что в порядке, но лепестки не прекращают вырываться из его рта, и всё, что он может сделать, это кашлять и кашлять снова и снова.

— Должно же быть что-то… — начинает Наташа, но тут же спохватывается и замолкает. Они оба знают, что лекарства от безответной любви не существует. — Может, он… — вновь говорит она, но на этот раз её обрывает на полуслове Тони, осадив её взглядом.

Через несколько минут его дыхание начинает приходить в норму, и он замечает кровь в уголке рта только тогда, когда нежная Наташина рука тянется к нему, чтобы вытереть её.

Тони умрёт.

***

У Тони бывают хорошие дни, когда он не думает о Стиве и может позволить себе затеряться среди бесчисленных новых проектов, пока не забудет голубые глаза и цветочный запах.

Дышать не больно, зато желудок, кажется, начинает переваривать сам себя. Закусок и кофе, что стоят на столе рядом, недостаточно, поэтому Тони решает наконец выбраться из мастерской и отправляется на кухню.

И видит там Стива. Потому что, конечно, Стив всегда сидит на кухне в три часа ночи.

Его светлые волосы растрёпаны, а глаза устремлены на стакан молока, стоящий перед ним. Тони вдруг вспоминает каждый момент, когда Стив тихонько приходил к нему в мастерскую с двумя стаканами горячих напитков и смотрел на него напуганными после приснившегося кошмара глазами. Он почти слышит тихое «Спасибо, что впустил». В животе скручивается тугой узел, на этот раз от сожаления и вины.

Стив поднимает взгляд, наконец замечая присутствие Тони. Тот смотрит ему в глаза: они такие голубые — Тони уже тошно от этого цвета, и он думает, что, если бы мог, запретил бы его существование.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он, хотя ему совершенно всё равно.

Стив смотрит на него в ответ и делает глоток молока, вскидывая бровь и спрашивая:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

Он выглядит спокойным, но Тони замечает в его взгляде вызов и то, насколько напряжены его плечи.

— Нет, — тихо и сломлено шепчет Тони и хочет тут же взять свои слова назад.

— Тони, — говорит Стив, и он вымученно закрывает глаза. Он не понимает… почему Стив произносит его имя так тяжко, с эмоциями, которые он никогда не может расшифровать?

Когда Тони через силу открывает глаза, Стив стоит перед ним, нахмурив брови и яростно сжав губы.

Он хочет спросить, что происходит, но Стив его опережает:

— Что происходит?

Именно тогда Тони замечает, что Стив смотрит на его рубашку, а точнее на кровь, высохшую после сильных приступов кашля Тони. При мысли о том, что Стив всё узнает, его накрывает волна паники, он едва слышит, как его обеспокоенно зовут по имени.

Он сосредотачивается на глазах Стива и тут же жалеет об этом. Они полны беспокойства и злости, но есть ещё что-то такое тёплое, что заставляет цветы внутри Тони распускаться с новой силой, раздирая глотку.

И это несправедливо. Это, мать его, несправедливо, что от одного взгляда Стива у него перехватывает дыхание. Тони злится на себя, но голубой цвет, на Стива и его глаза, чертовски злится на того, кто придумал, что это, блядь, поэтично — умирать из-за того, что тебя не любят в ответ.

— Не твоё дело, — сквозь зубы цедит Тони, стараясь удержать лепестки во рту.

Стив делает шаг назад, поражённый тоном Тони. Но его взгляд остаётся прежним.

— Тони, если у тебя проблемы, ты можешь мне рассказать. Я твой друг…

Тони издаёт сдавленный звук, который заставляет его остановиться.

— Я твой товарищ, — продолжает Стив, в его глазах плещется боль. — Просто скажи, как тебе помочь.

_Люби меня. Люби меня. Люби меня._ Тони хочется умолять, но вместо этого он выплёвывает:

— Ты не сможешь.

Он отворачивается как раз вовремя: с его губ слетает лепесток.

Он слышит, как у него за спиной что-то разбивается: наверное, стакан с молоком, который держал Стив. Поморщившись, он убегает обратно в мастерскую.

Окутанный безопасным холодом, Тони сворачивается калачиком и всхлипывает, и кашляет, и вновь всхлипывает.

Он умрёт, потому что ни за что не разлюбит Стива, а Стив никогда не полюбит его в ответ.

***

Тони думает, что сходит с ума. Сладкий запах цветов не покидает его ни на секунду, всё вокруг голубое, он даже не может встать с кровати.

И внутри него нарастает тревога, потому что он не знает, что делать, когда миру снова понадобится Железный Человек.

— Мы должны это остановить, — зло говорит Наташа, когда Тони, наконец, прекращает кашлять.

— Это никак не остановить, и ты это знаешь, — так же злобно отвечает Тони. Его голос звучит слабо, пересохшее горло дерёт, и от этого он злится ещё сильнее. Он уже всё перепробовал, он изучил эту болезнь вдоль и поперёк. Она смертельна — это знают все, он видел, как люди умирают от неё в фильмах, в новостях и читал об этом в книгах. Он наивно полагал, что с ним этого никогда не случится.

— Но ты можешь, — не отступает Наташа. — Ты нам нужен, Тони. Мне, команде, ты нужен миру. Ты не можешь позволить Стиву так с тобой поступить. Я собственноручно уничтожу его, если это поможет тебе выжить.

Тони беспомощно смотрит на неё и уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что Стив нужен миру больше, как его накрывает очередной приступ кашля. Наташа ругается по-русски.

Тони знает, что он умрёт, и в этот момент Наташа тоже это осознаёт.

***

Железный человек нужен миру в воскресенье в полдень. Тони делает несколько глубоких вдохов и стирает с подбородка кровь.

Он надевает костюм, доверяет вентиляционной системе эффективно избавляться от лепестков и не раздумывая летит на оживлённую улицу Нью-Йорка, где совершенно паршиво изготовленные роботы терроризируют невинных граждан.

— Они всегда пытаются тебе подражать.

Тони оборачивается и видит Капитана Америка и остальных Мстителей. Его ответ тонет в кашле, и он решает сосредоточиться только на борьбе.

Роботов не трудно уничтожить. Дум прибегает к подобному довольно часто, поэтому команда уже приловчилась.

Тони видит, как Стив пулей вылетает из здания, и бросается его ловить. Оказавшись на земле, они сражаются спина к спине. Несмотря на то, что он работает, как всегда, слаженно, это даётся ему с трудом: лепестки не перестают скрести горло, а лёгкие не наполняются кислородом должным образом.

Последний бот падает, и Тони видит, как Стив ловит свой щит, как истинный Капитан Америка, но улыбка и взгляд, которым он одаривает его, целиком и полностью принадлежат Стиву Роджерсу. Лепестки его задушат.

Тони поднимает забрало, и его тут же рвёт на асфальт. На землю выплёскивается кровь, среди которой виднеются голубые лепестки. Тони падает на колени, и ему кажется, что перед падением он слышит, как Клинт и Наташа зовут его по имени.

Стив оказывается перед ним в мгновение ока. Он уже снял шлем, его волосы торчат во все стороны, и Тони с удовольствием пригладил бы их, если бы мог поднять руки.

— Кто, — задушено изрекает Стив. И это сбивает Тони с толку, потому что, насколько ему известно, это он здесь захлёбывается кровью и лепестками. — Кто тебя не любит? — отчаянно спрашивает Стив и смотрит своими чертовски голубыми глазами. Тони ненавидит голубой цвет.

Он хочет сказать Стиву, что ненавидит всё голубое, особенно голубые цветы и голубые глаза, но что всё равно хотел бы смотреть на Стива всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но он еле-еле дышит, куда уж тут говорить!

Вдруг его взгляд выхватывает Наташу, и Тони думает, что бредит, потому что видит в уголках её глаз слёзы.

— Это ты виноват! — кричит она на Стива. Он определённо бредит, потому что это не может быть правдой.

Тони закрывает глаза. Он ощущает сладкий вкус цветов на языке, кровь, текущую по подбородку, но не чувствует воздуха в лёгких.

Тони умирает.

Собрав последние силы, он открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что Стив недоверчиво смотрит на окровавленные лепестки. Те, что должны быть голубыми, того же оттенка, что и его глаза.

— Но я люблю тебя, — шепчет Стив.

Тони делает глубокий вдох. Он не умрёт.


End file.
